Shattered
by old society
Summary: Tris Prior has been abused by her adoptive father and brother since she was ten years old. Now she is seventeen and she has secrets. But, what happens when she meets the one person she thinks she can trust?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tris:

I hear my adoptive brother's breathing even out as the drink that i spiked with my neighbors antidepressant sets in. I slowly sneak out of his room making sure to miss the squeaky floorboards as I make my way to the garage. I quickly grab the backpack that I had packed yesterday with my few belongings that are not in storage. Then, without a second thought I grab the bike that I had saved up for for months from behind the bushes on the side of the house and take off. I make it to the bus stop within ten minutes and purchase my ticket. The drivers name tag reads Zeke and he seems nice. He has tan skin, brown eyes, high cheekbones, and brown, slightly curly hair. A look of concern passes over his features as he takes in the bags under my eyes and overall unhealthy look. However it quickly passes and when I offer him a gracious tip to help persuade him to let me take my bike with me he says I can but tells me to keep the money. I thank him and after he helps me put my bike in a compartment under the bus I dash to my seat and almost instantly fall asleep.

I wake up three hours later with a bad feeling that I am quite familiar with. I rush to the back of the bus and into the vacant bathroom right as my stomach heaves and I lose what little I had for dinner. When I emerge from the bathroom five minutes later with the taste of bile still lingering in my mouth I notice that the driver, Zeke has the bus stopped at a red light and is looking back at me. I rush back to my seat, pull up my hood and fall back asleep.

The next time I wake up it is surprisingly eight hours later. I quickly realize that the bus has stopped and someone was lightly shaking me. I immediately distance myself from the stranger and look up at them noticing that it is the driver. What's his name...Zeke.

"Hi," he whispers "the ride is over and your bike is waiting for you"

"Thanks" I mumble as I push past him and run off the bus to my bike. I make sure to get out of there before he can take another look at me. I don't want him or anyone else remembering too much about me. Sadly, as much as I try to remember the streets of my childhood home I can't so I stop at a coffee shop to ask for directions. The barista tells me that I'm not too far and it should take me about fifteen minutes to get where I want to go. However, five minutes through my ride I start feeling faint. When I get to the place I'm looking for I drop my bike and run up the steps with just enough time to knock on the door, wait for someone to answer, see the shocked face of my best friend and whisper her name before I collapse into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tris:

When I come to I look around at the house I am in. I am laying down on a humongous couch facing a flat screen TV with stocked bookshelves around it and a table in between the couch and shelves. To my right is a room in the corner of the house with mostly windows as walls with a glass door leading to the backyard and a circular, white table with white chairs, floral patterned cushions and a vase of roses. I go through that room and turn to the left into a modern, white kitchen with teal accents. Looking for someone I go back to the living room and see stairs and a door next to them that i had missed before that. I go through the door and there is a washer and dryer set with a small sink and a door leading to what I assume to be the garage. Since I don't see anyone or hear anyone I decide to go upstairs. Once I get up the stairs I come to a landing that is shaped like half of an octagon with six doors. The first door to my right leads to a bedroom with white walls and light pink/ light blue accents. The next door to the left is a closet that holds towels and bedspreads. The next leads to a light purple bedroom, then a full bathroom, then another bedroom, this one light yellow and white, (my favorite so far), then a half bath, and the last door led to the largest bedroom. This bedroom is unfurnished and has no signs of personalization, unlike the other three. It is completely white with a full wall of windows, a huge walk in closet, and a humongous bathroom. All of a sudden I hear a door downstairs slam and someone doing something in the kitchen. I slowly walk downstairs so that I don't become dizzy again and when I walk into the kitchen I see a girl standing there in a short light pink dress. She has dark brown skin and black hair that goes down to her chin. She is tall and willowy and I know that when she turns around she will have a smile on her face and a sparkle in her dark brown eyes.

"Chrissy?" I say hesitantly. She jumps and turns around, surprised. Then she sees me and starts bawling.

"Tris!" She says running towards me and wrapping me in a bear hug. I immediately stiffen and feel intense pain in my stomach and up and down my back. At first I just stand there not responding and then I hear the sobbing in my ear and I remember that this isn't someone who wants to hurt me. This is Christina. I then wrap my arms around her but am unsure and uncomfortable because I'm not used to being close to people anymore. After what feels like seven hours she pulls away and looks at me her teary eyes searching mine for any emotion. But I can't give her any, not yet. Because even though we are best friends I don't know who to trust anymore. I am suddenly snapped out of my thought process by Christina squeezing my hand.

"Trissy..." she whispers. And with that my resolve is gone. I burst into tears and crumple into her arms. She slowly leads me back to the couch and holds me until I can talk. However as soon as I try to talk I burst into sobs again. Then, with good intentions, she starts rubbing my back. Pain rips through me and I scream and pull away from her and land on my butt on the floor. I then proceed to curl into a ball and cry. Not caring anymore if she sees the bruises that are everywhere, the hickies on my neck and chest, the lumps of bandages over my back, or the way my bones can be seen because I am extremely underfed and can't keep anything down anyways. Once my tears are gone and I physically can't cry anymore I look up at her and see silent years falling down her face.

"What happened?" She whispers shakily. I take a deep breath and begin my story.

"Well," I begin, already choking on my words, "do you remember when my parents passed away when we were eight years old?"

"Yeah," Christina replies "I wanted you to come live with me but my parents said no. They didn't have enough money to take care of someone else."

"I was in the foster care system for almost one year. Three months before I was ten a man decided to adopt me. His name is Marcus, the social workers thought it would be a perfect fit because he has a son our age named Peter. It wasn't. Six days after my tenth birthday Marcus came home drunk and told me about his son that ran away from home and how he got me to replace him. He asked me if I knew where his son was and I said no, I'm sorry. He told me I wasn't sorry and that if I was I would find his son. Then he...he slapped me. That was the first time he ever hit me." I stop and take a deep breath "Slowly the beatings got worse. When I was thirteen he started beating me with his belt and he told me that it was for my own good. He would lock me in the upstairs closet after beatings without food and water from one day to almost two weeks. Then, when i was fifteen he, he started heating up metal things, rings, forks, baking trays, anything around the house...he would heat them up in a fire and burn me with them. Always telling me that it was for my own good. Always telling me that I wasn't sorry his son left and that I wasn't good enough, that I would never be good enough...for anyone." I stop for a moment and hear Christina let out a sob. "Lastly, when I was sixteen and exactly ten months Peter had his birthday party. He had never been nice to me and went along with whatever Marcus said and Marcus had always told him to not touch me, or let any of his friends get near me. So he let me be, until his party. I was told to stay up in my room while Peter had his party, Marcus wasn't going to be there because he said he didn't want to hear his son having sex. One of Peter's friends, Eric, came upstairs looking for the bathroom. He came into my room while I was changing into my pjs and he...attacked me, sexually. Peter heard me screaming and came upstairs. He pulled Eric off me and I was about to say thank you and then he he he... he raped me. I tried to stop him but he was too strong and too drunk to know who I was. Once he was...done. He fell asleep on me. Marcus came home and found us like that and told me it was all my fault, that I was too much of a temptation and that I forced Peter to have sex with me. I got an extra beating that night and two weeks in the closet with half a bottle of water and three crackers. Peter got nothing. When I got out of the closet Peter was waiting for me. He kept raping me and last night I drugged his drink and left." I stop, spent

"Tris, I'm so s-" Christina starts before I cut her off

"I don't want your pity, I just need your help." I say harshly "I didn't run away for me, they will come after me. I need you to do something for me, take care of something"

"I'll do anything"

"I need you to take care of my baby, I'm pregnant"

* * *

**AN: Please tell me what you guys think and where you live! i live in Virginia but am in Vermont right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tris:

Immediately after I tell her I'm pregnant I see conflicting emotions cross her face. First joy, then sadness, and finally anger.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," She growls "and he won't find you! You and your little baby are going to stay with me!"

"Christina, I don't think that i-" this time she cuts me off

"I lost you once and now I have you back," she says sternly, then softly "I'm not going to lose you again."

"Chrissy" I start apprehensively

"Trissy" she replies sternly

"I'll stay." I tell her, giving in "But, if he finds me you have to pretend the baby is yours, and DO NOT come after me!" She looks at me for a moment before sighing.

"Fine" she relents "Now, how far along are you?"

"Around twelve weeks." I tell her "I was trying to hide it until my birthday so I could legally leave but Peter, he, you know, and said I was gaining weight. So I had to leave before he figured out the real reason my size is changing."

"You need an appointment" Christina tells me

"Absolutely not!" I say backing away from her

"It doesn't have to be on record" she reassures me "I know a doctor who will take us in off of records so you can get your baby checked, get tips on dealing with pregnancy and she also might be able to help you with your scars."

"I don't know" I reply

"I'll take care of you! I'm not letting just anyone take care of my best friend" she says pretending to be offended

She leads me to a four car garage and into a yellow Volkswagen Bug. We drive for about a half hour (while listening to music) until we arrive at a small hospital. We get out of the car and go inside. Christina immediately walks up to the receptionist.

"Can we please talk to Tori" Christina says politely. The lady looks at her suspiciously. "Can you at least tell her that Christina is here" the lady nods and goes to tell her while we wait. When she gets back she motions to us to follow her and she leads us to an office. When we get there I see a woman who looks like she is in her mid to late twenties. She has long black hair, dark eyes and a kind, motherly smile. I can't help but like her. She immediately gets up and hugs Christina.

"What brings you girls here today?" she asks us. Christina looks at me expectantly and I take a deep breath.

"Can we go to an examination room?" I ask

"Sure!" Tori replies and lead us into the room across the hall. As soon as we get in there I start shaking.

"We need your help," Christina says once Tori closes the door,"but you have to promise it won't be on records."

"Of course," Tori replies "and I don't expect explanations. I know how hard they can be." With that sentence I know that I can trust her. Maybe with my whole story one day. I look at Tori and tell her

"I'm pregnant, I think around twelve weeks. You can slightly see my bump and I am throwing up usually every other day. I am not fed well so when I do eat I can't keep it down, I also need you to look at cuts and burns an maybe help me with scars."

"Alright then, lets get started." Tori says, looking at me and smiling

* time passes *

Three hours later Christina and I leave the small hospital with several bags and fully instructed on pregnancy, preparing for a baby, my new diet, and treating my injuries. Tori gave me several medicines to help me through my pregnancy, seven boxes of bars that will help me gain weight and pills to take before every meal to help me keep the food down. Lastly, she gave me cream for my burns, a special kind of neosporin for my cuts, and twenty rolls of bandages that I have to change three times a day.

"Wow" Christina says and whistles once we get to the car with the bags "That is a lot of stuff to remember! Good thing I had the foresight to record it all on my handy dandy iPhone. Now we can listen to it when we get home!"

"Nooooooooo!" I practically yell, purposefully acting like a little girl "I don't wanna."

"Oh come on Trissy Poo! I we are going to be parents we have to do it right!" Chrissy scolds me

"I'm the one having the baby here!" I holler "But, thank you, for being here for me. It's been a while."

"Tris, I'll always be here for you." Christina says lovingly "now enough with this mushy gooey stuff. I really want to take you shopping...but I won't right now. I will give you three days max until we go."

"Fine." I say, knowing that if Christina hasn't changed I will be going wether I want to or not.

"There is one other thing Tris" Christina says hesitantly "I kind of have two other girls that I'm living with right now. And they will be get there when we get back because it is six. I'm sure you'll like them and they won't ask questions and -"

"I'm sure I'll like them if you do." I say reassuringly. After that Christina sighs and turns on the radio as morph into a comfortable silence.

* 15 minutes passes *

We pull into the garage and there are three other cars. A black Range Rover Sport, a silver Mercedes, and a black pickup truck.

"Hey guys, we're home!" Christina yells as we step into the living room

"Who's we?" I hear someone ask as I are two girls. The one on the left has blonde hair with striking facial features and the one on the left has dirty blonde hair and a carefree smile.

"Well, I'm Christina and this is Tris. She is going to be staying with us!"

"Cool, I'm Shauna" says the girl on the left

"And I'm Marlene" says the girl on the right

"And I'm Uriah and I want some pizza." I hear a male voice say from behind me

**AN: sorry the timing has been vague, the bus ride started at 9 and Tris got to Christina's around 8:30. Tris woke up at 3 and the appointment with Tori started at 5.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Four:

**( AN: Get it?)**

As we walk into the girl's house I hear Marlene and Shauna introducing themselves to someone, so naturally Zeke or Uriah have to say something annoying.

"And I'm Uriah and I want some pizza." I hear right after I think that. I see Shauna, Christina, and Marlene as usual, but it looks like they have a visitor. When I look at her I see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to the center of her back. She looks just tall enough to where I can rest my chin on her head. She is perfectly curvy and when I look up at her face my heart almost stops. She has plump lips, a long, skinny nose and large, captivating eyes. What almost stops my heart is color of and emotion in her eyes. Her amazing eyes are a pale grey-blue like the ocean. They remind me of waiting for something good to happen. But all of a sudden my heart breaks because as her eyes are examining us they lock on mine and I can see fear and pain in her eyes. A look I know well. And I want to know her and kiss her- wait,what? I think, shaking my head. I can't already like her, I haven't even talked to her and I don't even know her name.

Tris:

When I hear a male voice my first instinct is to run but my whole body freezes. There are four of them. Two of them look like brothers with the same tan skin and brown curly hair except one is taller than the other. The taller one reminds me of someone but i cant remember who. The third has shaggy blonde hair and a very light tan. The last one takes my breath away. He is tall, probably a head taller than me, has dark brown hair and is muscular but not in the gross way. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower one. He has a nose that is slightly hooked and his eyes are gorgeous. They are like the ocean, a dark blue that I could fall into and stay in forever. He is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen and I want to lov- wait,what? No, he is a guy. They are all bad. You can't trust them. Right after I think that the shorter brother walks towards Marlene with his arms outstretched. When she makes no move to protect herself I act, punching him in the jaw and pushing him to the floor.

"What the hell." He says rubbing his jaw. I feel someone touch my forearm and I grab their wrist ready to break their arm when I realize it is Christina.

"Tris," she whispers tearing up "Uriah is Marlene's boyfriend. He wouldn't hurt her." I am immediately confused.

"But, he...I..." I stutter looking back and forth from Uriah sitting on the floor and Marlene lovingly looking at him and holding an ice pack to his jaw. "I'm...I'm sorry." I tell him

"It's fine." He says gruffly

"Well," Christina says "now that that is figured out. This is Tris. Tris, the one you pushed is Uriah, the blonde is Will, the guy with brown hair is Four and Uriah's older brother is Zeke." I look at Zeke wondering where I have seen him and then it clicks. He drove the bus that brought me here from DC. Right after I realize who he is he seems to realize who I am."

"Did you get here today from DC?" he asks me. I slowly nod, scared of what he will ask me next.

"Are you okay?" He asks, one of the worst questions he could ask me.

"I'm fine." I say stiffly "Chrissy, can you help me with this stuff?" I ask gesturing to the bags

"Of course!" She replies "can Tris have the remaining bedroom?" She asks the other girls

"Of course!" They say at the same time.

"Thanks." I say, genuinely smiling. The nice moment swiftly passes though when Will walks over to the bags and grabs one saying he will help us bring them upstairs and on his way to the stairs Zeke trips him causing him to lose hold on the bags and leave the contents all over the floor revealing my pregnancy pamphlets and pills. And for what feels like the hundredth time that day I break down sobbing.

* * *

**1\. I put an allusion to another book in this chapter! Tell me if you find it!**

**2\. Always, always, always tell me what you think and maybe some tips on what should happen**

**3\. I want to say thank you to BlueBerry98 who was the first person to review this**

**4\. I would also like to say thank you to WaffleSplosh , TacoBell46410 and Cali-is-my-home for being the first three people to favorite this**

**5\. I would also like to thank you to hiky14 , 3ravens and once again TacoBell46410 for being the first three people to follow this**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tris:

I'm sitting on the floor sobbing when I feel someone touch my arm. I look up into the eyes of Uriah. I freeze all of a sudden I am transported into my past. Those are Marcus's eyes looking down at me and his mouth moving, telling me that I'm not good enough. Him yelling. I ready myself because I know what is coming next. But it doesn't come. For once his belt doesn't strike my back, I'm not burned, I'm not hurt. No one touches me. When I finally look up I realize that I am laying down and that Christina standing over me. I immediately sit up and see the boy with blue eyes pushing the other guys away from me. I get up and run to the guest room where I shut the door behind me and lay on the bed wanting to sob. I hear the door open slowly and see Christina come in.

"The other girls are sending them home" she says quietly

"Thank you" I say. Then I fall asleep dreaming of the deep blue ocean.

Four:

One minute I am laughing at Zeke tripping Will and then I realize that Tris is on the floor sobbing and my heart breaks. Before I can stop him Uriah goes to Tris and puts his hand on her arm. She tenses and goes into a trance as she falls backwards onto the floor. Luckily, Christina catches her and before any of the guys can do more harm I take them and push them back into the garage. While I am pushing them I hear Tris mumbling to herself and my heart skips a beat. I think I heard her say I'll never be good enough. Words that I know all too well.


	6. Chapter 6

div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Chapter 6/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Tris/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"I spend the next two weeks in bed mostly sleeping and listening to music. I'm gaining weight and my burns are almost healed but I can't bring myself to use the scar cream. Christina tells me that one day I'll wish that I had but I think otherwise. My scars are there to show me what I have overcome. I can hear people walking and talking downstairs but for now I am content to lay in my bed. By now I've stopped getting sick but I get very dizzy if I stand up too quickly and my feet start to hurt if I stand for too long. However, that hasn't stopped Christina from wanting to take me shopping. I finally agreed that we would go today. I slowly ease myself out I bed. I already took my bath and got dressed in a pair of leggings, an old long sleeve t-shirt and sneakers. Nothing fits me anymore because my bump has begun to really show./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Trrrrrriiiiiiiiissssss"/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Coming!" I yell/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"As I inch my way awkwardly down the stairs I hear Shauna and Marlene talking excitedly in the kitchen. I have become close with them over the last two weeks. When I get downstairs they walk towards me./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""You ready to shop?" Marlene asks/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Sure..." I reply hesitantly as Christina struts into the room and squeals,/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I'm so excited! Maternity clothes, I've looked up everything and I know exactly what the styles are right now!" She says as we head out to her car/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Remember Christina," I say as we pull out of the driveway "long sleeve, long pants."/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I know, I know." She says sighing "But can we get some dresses, pleeeaaaasseee?"/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Fine." I reply grudgingly, huffing as I work to get myself into the passenger seat of her car. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"On the way to the mall we stop at a stoplight and hear someone yelling from outside the car. I look to my right and realize that the four guys I had met a couple weeks ago are in it along with someone new. He has blonde hair, bright green eyes and piercings along his left ear. For a moment all I can do is stare at him. He reminds me of someone but I can't place who. Then my eyes shift from him to the person in the driver's seat an I am suddenly looking into the blue eyes I have dreamed about for weeks. And they are looking right back at me. We stay that way for a minute before someone honks and he blushes and zooms off realizing that the light had turned green. I sit staring out of the window for a minute until I realize that no one is talking. I turn around and see that they are all looking at me./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""What?" I ask defensively "it's a nice day outside."/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Sure..." Marlene replies teasingly. Before I can respond we pull into the mall parking lot and memories come flooding back. I immediately pick out my favorite one: Christina and I are seven and we are going to the mall to get friendship bracelets. I am snapped out of my memory by Christina squealing as she yanks open my door./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Come on!" She practically yells as she drags me out of the car "The mall is only open for another five hours and we have a ton to get done. Tris, first you have to go with me to the ATT store to get your phone and then you can go to the food court while we pick out clothes for you." At this my stomach rumbles and Shauna laughs as we start walking toward the mall entrance./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"*40 minutes later/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Alright I'll text you when I need you! Okay? Okay. See you soon!" Christina calls as she jogs away from me towards the part of the mall that she mapped out for herself./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Christina," I yell "I don't know how to use this!" I say to myself as I examine the device in my hand. Looking back to where she was I shrug and head towards the food court. When I get there I immediately smell Chick Fil A and I hurry there as fast as I can. I walk right up to the counter and order 3 sandwiches, 2 large fries and a large iced tea. Once my meal comes I take it to a nearby table and start eating as I try my best not to acknowledge the disapproving looks I am getting from a couple at the table next to mine. I can't blame them though. I'm a seventeen year old in high school and pregnant. I'm worthless. I'm a piece of crap. I'll never be good enough for anyone. Ever. With that thought I feel a tear make its way down my cheek and drip onto my hand. Then there, in the middle of a crowded cafeteria I set down my sandwich put my head in my hands and begin to sob. I sit there for what feels like hours but in reality is only seconds when I feel a hand gently touch my shoulder. I look up and see that it is the guy who I saw in the car with the other guys. The one with the tons of piercings./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Hey, are you okay?" He asks me smiling gently with a concerned look on his face./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"I begin to say that I am fine but as I reach to wipe my tears I realize that the couple that was looking disapprovingly at me before is now looking at us with pure disgust. My tears instantly start running again and all I can say is a short no before I break down into sobs. I feel his hand guiding me to stand up and willingly follow him as he leads me somewhere where I can hide my ugliness and worthlessness. I look up and see myself in a mirror, my tear stained face looking back at me. As I turn around it vaguely registers in my brain that I'm in a bathroom with someone that I barely know, but at this point I'm too tired to care. Until I turn around and see the hungry look that he is giving me and hear the click of the door locking behind us./div 


End file.
